1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital receiver and an operation of the digital receiver, and more particularly, to a digital receiver and a method of providing a real-time rating in the digital receiver that collects, generates and provides rating information on available channels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The current worldwide tendency is rapidly towards digital broadcasting from analog broadcasting. Since digital broadcasting is robuster to external noise than analog broadcasting, it little causes data loss, is more favorable for error correction, has high resolution, and provides definite picture image. Also, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services unlike analog broadcasting.
Also, IPTV broadcasting service has been recently provided, which provides services such as real time broadcasting and contents on demand (CoD) by using an Internet protocol (IP) network connected with each home, in addition to media such as conventional terrestrial, satellite and cable.